Just A Quiet, Secluded Spot
by kissmypeeta
Summary: A tale of passion and bravery - in whatever forms they might take...


Gale's Diary, 5 January

I really hate Peeta, it is he who is standing in the way of me and my true love, Katniss. He is always hanging around and trying to give her loaves when we are trying to be together. She wants love not loaves! I am going to say this to Peeta next time I see him. A relationship should be between a man and a woman, not two men and a woman! So I don't know what he thinks he's playing at, but I'm going to make sure it stops.

Peeta's Diary, 6 January

That Gale is a right idiot, thinking that just because he is friends with Katniss that there is something more to it than that. He needs to step aside and let me take my rightful place as her boyfriend and lover, and stop making snide remarks when I try and help her family from dying of hunger and starvation. Cannot he see that we are destined to be together, just as we were destined to fight together in the Hunger Games tournament? I think Gale needs to "blow away", and I will say this to him at some point in the future when I next see him.

Gale's Diary, 15 January

That Peeta has mocked/insulted me for the last time. I think we need to settle this, once and for all. I love Katniss and he claims to love Katniss. I have suggested that we fight to the death, evoking parallels with the main story of the Hunger Games itself, but over her heart rather than over the thing that people get in the Hunger Games when they win the games.

Peeta's Diary, 16 January

I agree with what Gale has said, there is little I need to add to it to progress the plot. I will win, because I am a superior fighter, etc.

Gale's Diary, 3 February

Did some really good training today, that Peeta won't stand a chance.

Peeta's Diary, 5 February

This red blooded, masculine training is really liberating. I have found a really good spot to train in, in the woods. It is secluded and there is a pool there, so I can wash myself after I have trained. I hope Gale doesn't find it.

Gale's Diary, 8 February

I was training for the duel in my favourite spot (secluded, pool etc) when Peeta arrived to also train there! I have been coming here for weeks, so I will not give this up without a fight either. However, to save time, we are just going to share the spot and duel over both Katniss' heart and also rights to the training spot.

Peeta's Diary, 17 February

I hate to admit this, but Gale is quite good at training. He seems to be very strong, and he is tall and his hair is thick and dark. I admire him, from one fighter to another, and nothing more.

Gale's Diary, 26 February

Peeta did some good training today, I am beginning to feel a little worried. We have begun to open up slightly more to each other during training breaks. Peeta gives me bread, and I give him coal and we both talk about our favourite memories of Katniss and about her body as well.

Peeta's Diary, 11 March

Saw Gale washing today in the pool, and felt a strange stirring deep down in my body. I think it was because I was thinking about Katniss. Yes, it was definitely that.

Gale's Diary, 17 March

I injured my shoulder while training today and Peter gave me a croissant and dressed the wounds. Dare I say that I enjoyed it? And the feeling of his touch as he dressed my wounds was also nice. These feelings are strange and unwelcome.

Peeta's Diary, 21 March

My hands still feel like they are burning from where I touched Gale's naked shoulder. Also, I have blisters on them from the training.

Gale's Diary, 26 March

I can't help but get distracted during training when I see Peeta training nearby. Since we have started talking more and becoming almost friends I have started to feel aware of him whenever he is around me. At this rate my training will slip - although part of me does not seem to care…

Peeta's Diary, 5 April

I think that I can explain my feelings for Gale as just being innocent feelings like respect, admiration and friendship. There is nothing more to it than that. I was just being silly when I thought that there was anything more to it. Wasn't I?

Gale's Diary, 11 April

What do I, Gale, do? I know I love Katniss and always have, yet lately my body has started acting as though I have never met it before, and I have no control over what it feels or how it makes me feel...

Peeta's Diary, 15 April

Last night I had a dream about Gale. I did not understand the dream, but when I woke up I was dripping with sweat and there was further wetness also. What does this mean? I do know what this means. I saw Gale and Katniss holding hands earlier too. What is this pretence? I love Katniss and I know that she loves me, but she is in denial, just like I am in denial…

Gale's Diary, 17 April

Today when we were training and sat down for a break Katniss ran past. 'I love you' said Peeta, tenderly while looking her. 'I love you' I said, but secretly I was looking at Peeta.

Peeta's Diary, 17 April

Today we were training really hard (well, Gale was, but I think I was mainly watching him at work) and took a break and Katniss ran past. I didn't want Gale to know my true feelings, so I said 'I love you' as though I was looking at Katniss but actually I was looking at Gale's reflection in the pool.

Gale's Diary, 23 April

I can stand this no longer. There can be no harm in just exploring these feelings for Peeta, as I am sure they are only innocent. As soon as I know that they are innocent I can focus on training for the fight for the heart of Katniss, the female woman who I know that I love and have loved since girlhood (hers).

Peeta's Diary, 23 April

I feel mad with some sort of fiery passion or fever. This must be madness - I love Katniss, how can it be that I love Gale too? I would dearly like to act on my feelings, but even though I am brave in battle in matters of my heart I am truly a true coward. Oh, why am I such a coward (specifically in love)!?

Gale's Diary, 24

I am not sure how to approach this, but I can bear it no longer - tomorrow I will tell Peeta my feelings, or at least try and get closer to him.

Peeta's Diary, 25 April

Gale is so considerate - today after bathing away the sweat from my a day of training he offered to towel me off. At least, I think that's what he said.

Gale's Diary, 25 April

That didn't work, I will try something more direct tomorrow.

Gale's Diary, 26 April

It happened! More detail later, quickly writing this while Peeta is asleep.

Peeta's Diary, 26 April

It happened! More detail later, quickly writing this while Gale quickly writes in his diary.

Gale's Diary, 28 April

How can something so wrong feel so right? That moment I first kissed Peeta's sweet lips was one of the greatest of my life, second only to the moment Peeta put his hand down my trousers, and the subsequent moments of our love making. It was great.

Peeta and Gale's Diary, 1 May

Neither of us have yet told Katniss, but we think that we'll just try and avoid her until she gets the message. We have each other now, and I'm sure she'll understand that one day. There is to be no duel, as now we are one. One diary, one heart, one love - forever.

The end


End file.
